


The Invitation

by Sighanne



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighanne/pseuds/Sighanne
Summary: Martha takes Chloe to a gallery showing





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone on Fanfiction.net
> 
> I was thinking something where Martha as senator gets invited to a museum art gallery for women and needs a date. Chloe offers and they attend together. Martha finds out it is a lesbian art gallery with nude women. Chloe already knows what it is and asks Martha if the pictures make her hot. As they leave Chloe pulls Martha into an alley so they can make out. They end up at Chloe's place. I would like it if Chloe was wearing a tuxedo and Martha a dress.

Martha stared at the invitation wondering what she should do. Being the Senator she needed to attend events and make sure her name was out there. She also like art so it was a win win, issue was she didn't want to go by herself. She was getting tired of attending things on her own trying to keep up appearances. Maybe she should ask a friend if they would like to go. She could spend time with someone and get out of the office for a little.

The show was called Sapphic voices a woman’s showing and was being held in a gallery downtown. She wasn't sure what that meant but she figured it would be best if she took another woman with her. As she thought about who to take Chloe walked into her office. The younger blond had a smile on her face and something in her hands.

“Hello Chloe, what can I help you with?” Martha dropped the invitation on her desk as she sat up.

“I needed you to sign some contracts for the current project we are working on.” Chloe leaned over to hand the contracts to the Senator. As she leaned over the invitation caught her eye. When her hands were free she picked it up and looked at Martha with a glint in her eye. “You plan on going to this?"

Martha looked up from the papers to see what Chloe was talking about. She smiled at Chloe when she noticed the invitation. “I wanted to but wasn’t sure I wanted to attend alone."

Chloe wasn’t sure if Martha understood what the theme of the showing was and would have to agree going by herself could put her in an awkward situation. Feeling a little obligated, to make sure she would make it through the night without an embarrassing moment, Chloe went around the desk and sat on the corner, “I will go with you."

Martha shook her head, “I wouldn’t want to take up your Friday evening. I know you must have plans.”

Chloe knew otherwise. She has been going home after work and just binge watching shows, “Nonsense. I have been bored out of my mind the last few weeks. Plus I really wanted to see the showing I just didn’t have the money for it."

Martha looked at Chloe for a moment before deciding she should take her. It sounded like Chloe understood what the showing was and could keep her from making a fool of herself in front of others. “Fine. I will have a car at your place about seven."

Chloe stood with a smile, “Great. I will make sure to be ready to go. I will pick those up from you later today.” Martha smiled and nodded her head as she went back to reading what she was signing.

Chloe stood in front of her full length mirror double checking herself. The pants were creased and pressed to perfection. Her white shirt tucked into them comfortably. Her bow-tie centered and tied just right. Her black jacket matching her pants. Pressed and ready to go. She left her hair down with a slight curl and little makeup was on her face. Her dark red lips easily caught the eye.

Smiling at herself she heard a text notification come through. It was Martha telling her the car was downstairs waiting. With one last glance over her shoulder she winked at herself and walked downstairs. The driver was standing at the door waiting for her. As she walked out of her building he opened the passenger door for her. Chloe slid in and looked to Martha.

Martha was in a light green evening gown that hugged her just right. Her hair was mostly down with a few curls pinned up on the top of her head. She wore a smile that made her eyes light up and Chloe’s heart begin to pound. “You look beautiful Chloe."

Clearing her throat so it wouldn’t come out like a croak Chloe answered, “Thank you. You look amazing."

Martha blushed at the comment as she looked down at her hands. The two have known each other for a few years and never did anything outside of the office besides drinks with others. Martha always figured Chloe was with someone; her friends or a significant other. She never stopped to think that Chloe would even want to do something together. Tonight was going to be interesting though.

The car pulled up to the curb outside the gallery where there was a man waiting by a red carpet to open the door. Chloe got out first then turned and held her hand out for the Senator. Martha grabbed the offered hand and moved out of the car. When Chloe got the full site she lost her breath. “You alright Chloe?” Martha asked with a worried look on her face.

“Yeah…Yes, sorry I just didn’t realize how beautiful you were until now.” Chloe blushed at her confession. When she chanced a look Martha was blushing a little as well. Clearing her throat again Chloe offered her arm, “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Martha answered as she took Chloe’s arm.

When they walked inside Martha was amazed at the amount of people here. She noticed right away that it was mostly women who walked from display to display. Before they fully got in the door the gallery owner walked up to the pair. “I am so happy you were able to make it Senator. It is such a great honor to have you here."

Martha shook the woman’s hand, “Thank you for the invitation.”

The woman looked over to Chloe a little surprise, “I didn’t realized you were with someone."

“Chloe offered to accompany me. She and I have been working together for about a year now."

“Yes and I have learned so many things from Martha.” Chloe added. She could tell that the woman was on the prowl. Who wouldn’t want a Senator let alone one as beautiful as Martha.

“I hope you both enjoy your evening,” the woman grabbed Martha’s hand and looked into her eyes, “If you need anything and I do mean anything. Please don’t hesitate to ask."

“I will keep that in mind. Thank you.” Martha felt a strange energy between her friend and this women. She wasn’t sure what it was but she knew that she wanted to get rid of it. She turned to Chloe, “Why don’t we start looking around?"

“That sounds good to me,” Chloe looked to the waiting woman, “Thank you for your hospitality. We will let you know if we need anything.” Grabbing Martha’s free hand she guided the older woman to one of the first displays.

It was a statue. Chloe could tell it was two women making love but waited for Martha to talk about it. When there was nothing but silence Chloe looked over to her date. Martha was tilting her head this way and that. Chloe tried to keep a smile from her face as she waited for the woman to see what it was. Martha didn’t get it after a couple minutes of staring at it. It was an abstract piece so unless you knew what you were looking for you wouldn’t know what it was.

Chloe moved them to the next one. It was a photo collage of different women in what looked like a moment of passion. Chloe chanced a glance at the other woman and could see pink tint her cheeks. Unable to stay quiet, “What do you think?"

The other woman shook her head, “Is this about sex?”

A simple question that made Chloe smile, “Partly. Its about passion.” Martha nodded her head as she continued to look it over. “Martha?” The older woman looked over, “Do you know what kind of showing this is?” They started walking over to the next one. It was another picture collage but this time it showed women holding each other in loving embraces. Their eyes shown with the love for one another.

As Martha looked at the picture, “Its for women."

“Yes but do you know what kind of women?” Chloe waited for an answer. Martha looked at Chloe with a questioning look. Chloe smiled even wider as she leaned in and whispered in Martha’s ear, “Lesbians."

Martha seemed to pause as the word was whispered in her ear. She looked at Chloe then turned slowly to look around. As she did so subtle things started to hit her. As they did she felt so silly for not realizing it when she got the invitation. Really Martha you couldn’t tell by the name? She chided herself after coming to the conclusion that Chloe was one hundred percent right. Finally looking back at the young lady she smiled with that pink tint, “I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I should have realized before hand."

Chloe laughed, “I told you I wanted to come here before we even decided to go together. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything but I figured you would have figured it out as soon as we walked in."

Martha smiled at the young blond, “No need to apologize. We can still enjoy ourselves right?"

“Agreed,” Chloe said as they moved on to the next piece.

As they looked at it Martha started to think over the events of the day. She then became curious about her interaction with the gallery owner, “So why were you curt with the gallery owner?"

They moved on and Chloe looked at Martha with a blush, “She wanted more than just to say hello. I guess I got a little protective.”

“Are you saying she wanted to ask me out on a date?” The Senator was more curious than she realized about the thought of another woman.

Chloe was looking at another piece when she answered, “Probably just a one night stand. I’ve heard she likes to bed ‘em and leave ‘em most times."

That took Martha back. She didn’t do one night stands with anyone. In all honesty she couldn’t do it. With her being in office she needed to watch everything she did. If she didn’t then it would be something that would bite her in the butt later. Instead of saying something though she just nodded as the two quietly walked to the next piece. They were a quarter of the way through the exhibit and Martha wasn’t sure why she was still here.

She liked the art but at the same time would this be a good thing for her next election. Of course it would. Why am I even questioning it? As the question went through Chloe grabbed her hand and dragged her over to another piece. The excitement she had made Martha happy. She felt a connection with this girl the moment she met her. She let herself be pulled over and they talked about the piece. So many of the pieces were erotic that she wouldn’t be surprised if many of the women left to ease the heat it was creating.

She was feeling her own heat build up and she wasn’t sure what she could do about it. Self pleasing has become boring and it doesn’t feel as good as another person. She missed her husband but maybe she could fine someone else. She glanced over at Chloe who was talking to another woman about the current piece. Martha felt jealousy fill her as they seemed to easily discuss the piece without any awkward moments between them. She tried to listen as the two spoke about their opinions but she honestly was hoping the other woman would just go away.

After a few more minutes of them talking Martha did something she never thought she would do. She grabbed Chloe’s hand, “Will you excuse us please,” and with that left the gallery. She held on to the girls hand as they walked down the street in quiet.

Chloe wasn’t sure what was going on so she wanted to give Martha time to explain. When no explanation came, “What was that about?"

Martha blushed, “I just needed to get some air.” In her mind I just wanted it be you and I.

“Alright then…” They continued to walk. After a minute Chloe realized that Martha was still holding her hand. It was firmly gripping hers as if the senator was afraid Chloe was going to leave if she let go. “Is everything ok?"

Martha was shaken out of her thoughts at the question, “Why?"

Chloe didn’t want to mention their hands because it felt good. “You kind of stormed out of there and now your all quiet. Did I do something?"

“No,” came the quick response. “I’m just thinking."

“Is there anything I can help you with?"

“I…” Martha looked ahead as she squeezed Chloe’s hand, “I just started to get overwhelmed and I wasn’t sure how to handle it."

“How?"

“How what?"

“How were you getting overwhelmed?” Chloe thought she might know the answer but she wanted to make sure her mind wasn’t in the gutter.

Martha sighed, “I’m not sure how to even say it.” The woman’s face turned red as she thought about what was back there.

Chloe noticed the embarrassed look she had, “Was it turning you on?"

The Senator stopped them in their tracks and looked at the younger woman. Her face burned as she looked Chloe in the eyes. She wanted to lie but she just couldn’t do it. She couldn’t tell the truth either. Finally she decided to just be honest, “Yes.” It was a weak confession but Chloe still heard it.

Looking around Chloe pulled Martha into a nearby ally. Pushing the woman against a wall she kissed her as hard as she could. Martha for her part was shocked when her back hit the brick and her lips were covered by Chloe’s. The shock quickly wore off as she kissed the younger woman back with just as much passion. She could feel her body reacting as Chloe hands slid over her body, mapping her curves, and squeezing her sides.

Chloe wanted nothing more than to just take Martha right here. She would love to hear the older woman scream her name as she felt how hot she was under that dress. At the same time she didn't want to treat Martha as just someone she wanted. Martha has been kind to her since they met; taking care of the small things to make sure she was comfortable. Realizing things were getting to the point of no return Chloe pulled back. Martha let out a little moan of disappointment that made Chloe smile.

Martha was still holding onto Chloe's tux jacket when she opened her eyes. "Why did you stop?"

"I respect you too much to continue here. Can I take you home?" Chloe looked into the older woman's eyes as she waited for an answer. Martha for her part felt a little gun shy. If she left here and someone noticed her go into Chloe's apartment would they think she was doing what they planned on doing or would they think something else. Chloe looked into her eyes and waited for her answer knowing that the woman needed time. Finally Martha decided that if the men in her profession can get away with one night stands and mistresses she could too.

"Yes." Short sweet and to the point. Chloe smiled wide at her answer. Wiping Martha's lips so that they weren't as red she led Martha back towards the gallery. The car was waiting for them there. Once in the car they both tried hard not to continue where they left off. When they got to Chloe's Martha looked at the driver as she exited, "I won't be needing you for the rest of the night. Have a good evening."

Without a second thought they both made there way quickly up the stairs. When they got through the door Chloe pinned Martha to it the moment it shut. Taking her time she kissed her neck, nibbling lightly here and there. Her hands held the Senator's wrists above her head. Chloe let her hands slide down the willing body loving the sounds Martha made.

She wanted to take her time yet she wanted to hear Martha panting. Chloe looked from her traveling hands to Martha's face and smiled at the sight. Martha's head was tilted back with her eyes closed. She lightly bit her lip as she let herself feel everything Chloe was doing to her. Without warning Chloe turned Martha around and lightly kissed the exposed skin she could see. Slowly she moved the dresses zipper down. With each new piece of skin receiving a kiss.

Chloe was happy to see that Martha was going bra-less as she watched the dress drop to the ground. She leaned closer to Martha's back as her hands felt their way to Martha's breasts. Squeezing them lightly she heard Martha take a quick breath in. She kissed across her shoulders and played with the Senator's hard numbs.

Martha was going crazy with sensations. She wanted nothing more than to have Chloe slide down and fill her. Chloe didn't seem to want to do that just yet thought. It was torture on the older woman. With a grunt Martha turned around and started to kiss Chloe hard. Her hands sliding the tux jacket off Chloe and reaching for the buttons of the shirt. Growing tired of trying to kiss and unbutton she ripped the shirt open. They both heard buttons fly around the room. Chloe stopped kissing to laugh at Martha's actions.

With a blushing smile of her own Martha removed the bow-tie and slid the shirt off, "I am tired of waiting." Was all she could get out before she started kissing the young blond again. Quickly anything left on the two women was removed as they made their way to the bed.

Chloe pushed the Senator onto the mattress and felt herself grow wetter at the lusty look she was receiving. Sliding down she parted the woman's legs smiling at the sight. She moved closer and kissed her warm center. The smell driving her crazy and making her want some relief of her own. She licked the woman from bottom to top and couldn't help but smile when she heard the noises coming from above.

She continued to focus her mouth on the small bundle of nerves as her her fingers find the inside of the older woman. As her fingers slide in Martha's back arches. She uses her other hand to hold on to Martha's hips. Focusing on what reactions she gets, Chloe begins to move a little faster. With each stroke Martha is panting harder and harder. Taking the bundle into her mouth she gently nibbles on it causing the older woman to lose herself.

Martha could feel her body go over that sweet edge she has missed for so long. She let it take over as her body felt like it was on fire. Then as she finished her body collapsed onto the bed. She felt light headed from her hard breathing. She could feel Chloe kissing her body as she moved up. Martha loved this feeling. She hasn't had someone just worship her like this before.

When Chloe was at her neck she pulled the young woman up kissing her with every ounce of passion she felt. Pushing Chloe onto her back Martha took the lead this time. Her hand slid down Chloe's body and found hard nipples waiting for her. She lightly palmed them before pinching one. Chloe moved her head back at the act, taking a deep breath in.

Martha nibbled her way down Chloe's neck to her chest. Her hand going lower to Chloe's center. She took a nipple into her mouth as her fingers slid into the younger woman. Chloe responded by gripping onto Martha. The Senator took her time slowly moving in and out, in and out. She didn't want to give Chloe an easy out after all the teasing she did.

Martha moved to the other nipple while she kept her slow rhythm. "Please," came a whispered plea. Unable to continue with her slow menstruations Martha moved down. When her mouth met the pulsing point she sucked it into her mouth as she quickened her pace. Chloe was unable to hold out any longer with change. Closing her eyes she let her body's sensations take over. She felt like she was flying high when she finally felt that rush.

Martha watched with amazement as Chloe held on to the sheets of the bed. She never thought she could do this to someone else. As Chloe went limp she removed her fingers so she could lay in Chloe's arms. When Chloe was able to speak again, "Wow." Was all that she could say.


End file.
